


my heart is a home you can return to

by azunshi



Series: asanoya week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi
Summary: The sounds of running water and Nishinoya cooking at the stove fills the comfortable silence between them. When he isn’t cleaning up after Nishinoya or bringing the dishes to the dining table at the side, Asahi watches Nishinoya.It’s funny how the little things his partner does brings him so much joy, like the way he cocks his head slightly to the left as he flips the salmon, how he mouths the words to the song he’s listening to and when he dances it’s like he’s in a world of his own.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: asanoya week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Asanoya Week 2020





	my heart is a home you can return to

**Author's Note:**

> for day 4 of [asanoya week 2020](https://twitter.com/asanoyaweek)  
> prompt: domestic/home OR ~~fashion/model~~
> 
> title of this fic was inspired by seventeen's [home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9VDPMk5ls0). writing process was also inspired by nu'est's [segno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppvWIjP9nSQ). ~~idk why i felt the need to share but whatever~~
> 
> anyway i think this fic was pretty self-indulgent but i hope you enjoy reading it!

A faint smile plays across Nishinoya’s lips as he gazes down at his sleeping lover. Gently, he tucks away the loose brown strands of hair falling over Asahi’s face, his fingers tracing over the line of Asahi’s jaw. Asahi barely stirs at his touch but a small huff escapes from his parted lips. 

Even though Asahi looks more or less the same as Nishinoya remembered back in high school, he appears younger in his sleep. The muscles of his face are relaxed, giving his features a softer and gentler impression. There’s a little scar on his eyebrow from, Nishinoya recalls him telling him one day, when he ran into a door when he was a child.

Affection blossoms in Nishinoya’s chest when Asahi stirs in his sleep, murmuring, “I’ve already finished the designs for next month,” before snoring softly. Since they came back from their world tour, Asahi has been rushing to meet the deadline even though it won’t be in a few weeks time. Typical of Asahi to worry about things that had yet to come, although Nishinoya is pleased that it’s not as bad as it used to be in high school. 

Nishinoya caresses Asahi’s cheek lightly and Asahi seems to lean into his touch. What a cutie, he thinks with fondness. He shifts on his arm, careful not to make too much movement, and leans over to place a kiss on Asahi’s forehead. 

He slips out of bed, leaving the warmth and comfort of Asahi by his side and the covers. Goosebumps rise on his bare arms and legs as he grabs a random article of clothing off the floor. It’s Asahi’s shirt, a graphic tee of cute cartoon characters. The shirt hangs somewhat loosely from his frame; Asahi’s shirts always do but they’re also comfy to wear too.

Closing the bedroom door quietly behind him, Nishinoya rustles about the apartment, drawing the blinds over the balcony door up and opening the windows to allow fresh air to come in. The sounds of the city, with the distant beeping of cars and hum of traffic, fills the otherwise quiet apartment with some ambient noise.

After popping in his wireless earbuds and selecting hsi playlist, Nishinoya prepares breakfast. He cooks the rice first, one cup, rinsing the grain before filling the pot with water up to the first joint of his finger before putting it in the rice cooker. An energetic track by Red Velvet plays in his ears as he pulls out the ingredients he needs, as well as some side dishes, from the fridge. 

He hums along as he cracks a couple of eggs into a bowl, wiggling to the music as he mixes them together while he waits for the pan to heat up. Back in high school, he would’ve proudly said that he wasn’t great at cooking (and that the kitchen would probably catch fire if he tried) even though they had Home Economics classes. Now, he isn’t a 5-star Michelin chef although he’d say he’s decent at making a couple of dishes. Travelling around the world by himself and learning to be self-sufficient tended to do that to a person.

Asahi emerges from the bedroom, yawning, when he is greeted by the sight of Nishinoya in the kitchen. His boyfriend is frying something on the stove, singing under his breath and pausing every now and then to do parts of the choreography of the song he’s listening to — Ah, that must be Produce 48’s _Pick Me_. Asahi smiles, the grogginess from waking up disappearing, as he slowly makes his way towards Nishinoya.

The sudden click of the stove being turned off freezes Asahi in his tracks but he resumes when Nishinoya continues dancing for the rest of the song. By then, Asahi is already doing his best not to laugh. 

“ _Nekko, nekko, nekko_ — Eek!” Nishinoya jumps with a when Asahi wraps his arm around his waist. “Shit, _Asahi_ , you scared me!” he laughs, going pliant against Asahi’s back as the other man laughs into his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” murmurs Asahi, bending down to bury his nose in the crook of Nishinoya’s neck. He places a kiss there, Nishinoya giving a small shiver at the touch of his lips on sensitive skin. “Morning, Yuu.”

Nishinoya reaches behind him to stroke Asahi’s head. “Morning, Asahi.” He lets Asahi hold him in place for a few moments before wriggling out of the embrace. “Wait, the eggs —” 

Asahi lets him go, watching as he plates the tamagoyaki and puts it on the counter. After dumping the pan in the sink, he says, “What are you up so early for?”

“It’s 9am.”

“It’s Saturday, no one wakes up before noon on Saturdays.” 

“Except for you,” remarks Asahi cheekily. Nishinoya can’t think of anything to say to that so he makes a big show of sighing and rolling his eyes over his shoulder. Asahi walks over to the sink as his hand comes to rest dangerously low on Nishinoya’s back. 

Nishinoya does his best not to think too much about what could probably happen next as he turns on the faucet. He’s still a bit sore from last night although he wouldn’t mind if Asahi suggested they try anything. His heart races from the thought and its pace picks up even more when Asahi leans down beside him.

“Let me handle this while you continue making breakfast,” says Asahi gently.

The sounds of running water and Nishinoya cooking at the stove fills the comfortable silence between them. When he isn’t cleaning up after Nishinoya or bringing the dishes to the dining table at the side, Asahi watches Nishinoya. It’s funny how the little things his partner does brings him so much joy, like the way he cocks his head slightly to the left as he flips the salmon, how he mouths the words to the song he’s listening to and when he dances it’s like he’s in a world of his own.

Nishinoya catches Asahi staring but instead of calling him out on it, he stares back at him. The two of them engage in a silent stare-off until Asahi looks away, grinning like an idiot. “Hah, you lose!” he cheers as Asahi shakes his head at him.

“What’s my punishment then?”

“A big kiss from me.”

“That’s hardly a punish—” Asahi breaks off as Nishinoya pulls him down and gives him a chaste peck on his cheek. To his surprise, his face heats up in response to the sudden display of affection. Nishinoya is still clutching his arm, eyes half-lidded but gleaming with amusement. “Thank you, I promise I won’t lose the next time,” says Asahi.

“You’d better not.” Nishinoya takes off his apron and hangs it on the hook by the fridge. “Anyway, let's eat before the food gets cold! I’m starving!”

They tuck into breakfast, which consists of rice, a serving of miso soup with tofu, tamagoyaki and spinach ohitashi as the side dish. Even though it’s simple, something Asahi could’ve whipped up when he was on his own, this is the best breakfast he’s ever had. The tamagoyaki has the right balance between savory and sweet, the spinach carries a subtle but noticeable hint of dashi in the flavor and even the miso soup is light and tangy, the way he likes it.

“I might have burned the eggs a little,” says Nishinoya at one point during the meal.

“It’s wonderful, Yuu,” Asahi reassures him. 

Nishinoya flushes but the proud smile he’s wearing gives him away. He nibbles on a piece of tamagoyaki, his eyes suddenly far away. Asahi wonders what he’s thinking about; it’s something he noticed Nishinoya do a lot when they were on their trip around their world. At first, he thought it had something to do with the places they visited, where the views were marvelous and breathtaking. But now, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Nishinoya had always been an enigma to him. Back then he wondered how Nishinoya could be so loud and excitable, a flurry of energy, but on the court he was as calm as the eye of a storm, taking the challenges of the game head-on. And how Nishinoya could be so straightforward with his words, never sugarcoating anything, yet could still be considerate of the feelings of the person he talked to. Now, he wondered how Nishinoya, who was someone more in the present than anyone he knew, could drift away in his thoughts.

Asahi almost asks if he’s okay, if there’s anything bothering him at the moment or anything he’d like to get off his chest. But Nishinoya blinks, the hazy and unfocused look in his eyes disappearing into sharp clarity. “Asahi-san,” he begins, somewhat startling Asahi with the seriousness of his tone.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I stay here for a bit longer?” asks Nishinoya. Besides the mild flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks, a hopeful light gleams in his eyes. “J-just until my mind settles down,” he adds with a small laugh. “Y’know, it’s been all over the place since I’ve been running here and there —”

“Of course I don’t mind,” says Asahi. Nishinoya stares at him, his mouth still open from the mid-sentence; he looks caught off-guard from Asahi’s response. “Why would I mind?” He reaches across the table to touch Nishinoya’s hand as a fond smile pulls the corner of his lips up. “I told you before,” he continues, “you’re welcome to stay with me as long as you like.”

Despite all the things they’ve done together, despite spending all those days and nights together in unfamiliar lands and despite the time they’ve spent together, Nishinoya still has the grace to appear flustered by Asahi’s reply. He bites his lower lip, his gaze falling to Asahi’s hand over his. “It won’t be for too long, though!” he promises. “I’ll be out of your hair before you can say —”

“Stay with me.”

Nishinoya stares at him, taken aback once more. Before he can say anything, Asahi continues, “I know this is a bit of a long shot but after seeing the world with you, it made me … really think about the way I feel about you and consider a lot of things about you and me.” He pauses, drawing a breath. He can hear his pulse drumming in his ears. “Anyway, I haven’t sorted them all out yet but one thing I know for sure is that you always have a place here with me, if you need one. And before you say anything, I need to say that I actually didn’t mind you crashing out at my place indefinitely. It was nice, being able to experience what it’s like to live with you. So, with that said, I would really love it if you stayed with me.” 

Nishinoya is silent for a few seconds too long. A twinge of worry pinches Asahi; had he gone a bit too far with what he just said? Is it too soon to be proclaiming things like that, even though he felt like he’s got to know Nishinoya over a thousand lifetimes through the past few months they spent together?

“Asahi.” The serious expression on Nishinoya’s face hasn’t gone away. Asahi’s insides tighten with apprehension; perhaps he’d gone a bit too far. He sets down his chopsticks with a clatter before bowing his head as low as he can. Asahi jumps, startled, but before he can do anything, Nishinoya says, “I promise I won’t cause too much trouble for you.”

“Yuu —” Asahi reaches out. “Please don’t —” He breaks off when Nishinoya straightens up in his seat, wearing a look of mild confusion. “You’ve never caused too much trouble for me and you never will.”

Nishinoya purses his lips. “Even that time in high school when we had that pool party night for the volleyball club and I nearly set your towel on fire?” he asks, an eyebrow lifting.

Asahi laughs at the memory. At the time, he’d been so horrified when Nishinoya managed to nearly set a _wet_ towel on fire but now he isn’t so surprised, but rather amused that Nishinoya could’ve done that. That was Nishinoya for you, the doer of amazing things. “Of course not. That was … kinda funny.”

“Really?” Nishinoya narrows his eyes at Asahi in mock suspicion. “You nearly fainted that time!”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Nishinoya relents. “But you went really pale though!”

Asahi laughs. “Are we really going to talk about what happened that night?” he asks teasingly as he nudges Nishinoya’s foot under the table. His partner rolls his eyes but the corners of his lips lift into a smirk as he nudges Asahi’s foot back. “Stay with me?” he asks once more.

“Of course, Asahi.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok the song i wrote noya dancing to is right [here](https://youtu.be/UOmolLOQ7Rs?t=42) (the performance starts at 0:42 but hopefully the link takes you to that timestamp). anyway, part i had in mind was when they all did the diamond shape w their fingers at their waist during the choreo! idk i just like the idea of noya being super into girl groups and doing these cute dances while asahi just enjoys the show bc his boyfriend is so cute :') <3
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading! please do check out the other amazing fics by my fellow writers in the [asanoya week 2020 collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AsanoyaWeek2020)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/azunshi) | [tumblr](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
